Naruto Ondo
by NamiMakimono
Summary: A songfic to the song Naruto Ondo. Bad summary, just read the story.


**

* * *

**

Hiya minna!! I had this idea when I was listening to the song Naruto Ondo. So I decided to write a songfic about it.

**Disclaimers: I know I really don't do disclaimers because everyone knows if we owned Naruto... We wouldn't have anything to write about. So sadly, I own nothing but the story line.**

**Pairings: I didn't mean for this to have any pairings, but my mind has a will of it's own so... SasuNaru (at the end)**

**If you've never heard this song before, you might want to find it to listen to. It helps if you listen to it.**

* * *

Everyone quieted as Tsunade cleared her throat, "Alright, I've thought of a way for everyone to take a break and relax a little."

Some people mumbled in the crowd as she continued, "We'll have a talent show."

Several ninja began to leave when she glared and continued, "This is required! So you shinobi come back here and listen! Now, as I wsa saying. I've already thought of groups and are posted around the village. You've got three days to get ready. Good luck!"

The rookie nine all crowded around a paper stuck to the side of a building as Gai's team came over.

Sasuke paled as he read his group, "Ino and Lee." He took several deep breathes and twitched as he walked over and sat down by himself, as the other two walked to him, plotting everyone's slow and painful death.

TenTen groaned as Chouji and Kiba walked over to her, "Why'd she do this?"

"It-t looks l-like we're in a g-group Neji-san, Shino," Hinata stuttered as she looked down.

Naruto bounced over to Sakura and grinned, "Ne, Sakura-chan! What should we do for the talent show?"

She glared at him and had her fist already coming down for his head when someone sighed.

Naruto peeked open an eye to se Shikamaru standing there boredly. "What do you think we should do, Shikamaru?" the blonde asked as he quickly got away from the angry pink haired girl.

Shikamaru sighed and sat down against a tree, "I overheard the other groups say they would be trying songs."

Sakura grinned, "Let's do that. If we try, we can win."

Naruto grinned as he jumped up, "Yeah! We'll blow everyone away."

"Mendo sa," Shikamaru sighed.

"You're going to do it too!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

He looked up at the two with a glint in his eyes that made them look at eachother worriedly.

"Uh..." Naruto shivered slightly, "Shikamaru... why are you looking at us like that?"

Sakura nodded, "It's kind of creepy."

Slowly, he stood and walked to them, "I know exactly what we're doing."

* * *

Naruto ran to Sakura's house and knocked on the door.

The talent show was one day away and they needed to practice more.

"Sakura-chan! We've got to go to Shikamaru's house," he called.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a frantic looking Sakura, "I completely lost track of time. Ikuzo, Naruto!"

They took off running down the street past several people and a few of the other groups as they made their way to the Nara's house.

Naruto knocked on the doow as both panted, trying to catch their breath when the door opend to show Shikamaru's mother, "Hello you two. Shikamaru's upstairs in his room."

They bowed and ran up the stairs.

Sakura opened the door and noticed the Nara looking at papers.

"Have you heard about any of the other groups' songs yet?" Naruto sat next to Shikamaru in the floor as he nodded, "Yeah. Sasuke's group is singing 'Kung Fu Fighting' and Lee's singing. So no worries there."

Naruto laughed, "Bet they'll be pretty funny though."

"Poo Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Anyways. TenTen and Hinata's groups haven't even started yet. TenTen and Kiba can't agree on anything and Hinata's group hardly talks to eachother."

The blonde blinked slowly, "You're kidding, right?"

THe lazy nin shook his head, "Too troublesome to lie."

He handed them each a paper with words on it, "Here's the lyrics. I marked who sings what and where."

Naruto looked at the paper then back up, "You're actually going to sing? Isn't it too 'troublesome'?"

Sakura blinked as Shikamaru shrugged and read over the lyrics again.

* * *

The crowd died laughing as TenTen's group left the stage. They decided to do a skit but messed up halfway through, making TenTen go after Kiba and Chouji with her weapons.

Everyone actually liked Sasuke's group and were stunned when Hinata's group sang a sad song together.

The only ones left were, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura.

"What are you wearing dobe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

He wore black pants and a semi-tight blue sleeveless shirt. He didn't wear his forehead protector, so his blonde hair hung in his blue eyes.

Naruto grinned, "We'll beat you teme. I bet it! Infact, if we win, you'll admit I'm better than you at everything, and be my slave."

Sasuke glared, "Tch... find. But if I win, you will never wear orange or eat ramen again."

The blonde gaped at the Uchiha's smirking face, then grinned and held out his hand, "Deal!"

The raven met his hand and growled, "Deal."

Sakura and Shikamaru came walking over. The both wore the same thing as Naruto but Sakura wore a pink shirt and Shikamaru wore a green one.

"Come on Naruto," the Nara sighed.

Sakura nodded, "It's our turn."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke then left to go to the stage.

Naruto and Sakura stood near the front and waited for the music.

**Naruto: "Iyateki mashita: Naruto Ondo."**

**Sakura: "Kyo wa ippai uta wa yo!"**

**Naruto: "Ore modokkaan to moriagaru ze."**

**Sakura: "Sore ja minna issho ni."**

**Naruto: "Odoruttebayo! Shikamaru, tanomu ze!"**

Shikamaru stepped forward and started, shocking everyone by his change in voice and personallity.

**Shikamaru: "Naruto rasengan kage bunshin Sakura shaannaro  
Sasuke wa chidori sharingan  
Ino jintenshin Shikamaru kagemane Chouji nikudansensha de gorogoro  
Kiba Akamaru gatsuuga Hinata Shino Neji byakugan TenTen Rii  
Omote renge ura renge de HO Konohamaru oiroke no jutsu."**

Naruto grinned and stepped forward, catching Sasuke's attention.

**Naruto: "Jinsei ikioi gatsun toikun ze! NEJ Iri hachimaki ippatsu kimetara omatsuri sawagi  
Chakura tsukiru made gatsun to ikou ze!  
Tsukiyo no shita de maiodare misero yo sono ko koroiki."**

Sakura jumped forward and grinned to the other two who stood there.

**Sakura: "Shikatanai ne to nageku yori mo CHOUJ Iri awasete  
Nantoka NARU TO INOrou ja nai no."**

The blonde walked forward and stood beside Sakura as the audience stared in awe as the two sang together.

**Naruto & Sakura: "Odoriakirakasou ze Konoha no sato de kiai wo irete shaannaroo  
Chidori naraseba sennen goroshi kuchiyose no jutsu Gama Oyabin touhou yoi sa."**

Naruto backed up to Shikamaru to let Sakura solo again.

**Sakura: "Taiko ga NARU TO utage no hajimari ASU MAde matenai wa  
Kiba tte Gatsuuga Akamaru mo issho ni  
Kikoete IRU KA? Utage ga hajimaru  
ShikkaRII to TenTen aoide Hinata de odotte KURENAI?"**

She hoped back as Naruto sprung up quickly, his eyes shinning.

**Naruto: "Hara ga hettara Ichiraku raamen oomori kui na yo  
Soredemo tarinakya shime wo ANKO de."**

The two sung together again as Shikamaru watched and waited.

**Naruto & Sakura: "Karada HATAKEba hokori mo deru ga genki KAKASHIto koto wa nari  
haJIRAYA tere wa mou sutete ni GAI omoide wa dainamikku entorii"**

The parted as the blonde said quickly.

**Naruto: "Datteba, Datteba, Dattebayo!"**

Shikamaru walked up and started again as Naruto grinned evilly at Sasuke, who glared back.

**Shikamaru: "Naruto rasengan kage bunshin Sakura shaannaroo  
Sasuke wa chidori sharingan  
Ino jintenshin Shikamaru kagemane Chouji nikudansensha de gorogoro  
Kiba Akamaru gatsuuga Hinata Shino Neji byakugan TenTen Rii  
Omote renge ura renge de HO Konohomaru oiroke no jutsu."**

Sakura began to sing quickly, then at the end she yelled the last part.

**Sakura: "Yozora ni SAKURAnman no HANABI tsukami kirenai hakana sa wo  
KAREN ni tatsu nadeshiko no hana ni chikai wo tateru 'Tsuyoku naru wa yo!'"**

Naruto joined her agarin and gave a grin to eachother.

**Naruto & Sakura: "Odori akasou ze Knonha no sato de kiai wo iete 'Shaannaroo!'  
Chidori naraseba sennen koroshi kuchi yose no jutsu Gama Oyabin.  
Odori akasou ze Konoha no sato de kiai wo irete 'Naruttebayo!'"**

He yelled quickly before they sang fast as the song was ending. He gave one last glance at the brooding uchiha and grinned.

**Naruto & Sakura: "Shinobitaru mono Hokage wo mezasu getsui wo mune ni..."**

**Naruto: "Saa iku ze..."**

**Naruto & Sakura: "See no..."**

**Naruto: "Kage bunshin! Rasengan!!"**

He yelled quickly before a large set of fireworks went off as the music slowed down.

**Sakura: "Hanabi, kirei ne."**

**Naruto: "Iya, sono, Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan no hou ga."**

**Shikamaru: "Oo, mata agaru ze."**

**Naruto: "Haa..."**

**All three: "Taa mayaa."**

It was quiet for a few minutes before everyone began to clap.

Tsunade walked up and cleared her throat, "Well, I think we all know who won. And the prize is two weeks mission free with pay."

The three's jaws dropped then smiled.

Naruto grinned, "Great jop you two. Now, I need to go settle a bet."

He ran off before the two could say anything.

* * *

The blonde grinned broadly.

Sasuke sighed and glared, "I'll admit, you're better at singing but I won't say anything else that'll boost your ego."

Naruto frowned, "You're still my slave."

The Uchiha's head snapped back at him "And just what in the hell do you want me to do as your 'slave'?!"

The blonde led them to the empty training grounds, since it was night, and looked around as he sighed, "Gimme a sec. Doing all that singing and moving around, my shirt's stuck to me."

Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes off the blonde as Naruto stripped off his offending shirt. the Uchiha blinked to tear his gaze away, "What do I have to do as your... slave?"

Naruto grinned and looked at him, "You wanna know?"

Sasuke glared, "Yes."

"You really wanna know?" the blonde asked.

The other began to seethe as he walked up to the blonde, "Just tell me already you bak-"

He was cut off as a pair of soft warm lips slammed into his, catching him off guard and silencing him at once.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, slowly coaxing the Uchiha's lips open for the eager blonde's tongue to explore.

He quickly pulled back and watched the dazed look on the raven's face, "All you have to do..."

Sasuke looked at him as his arms slid arond Naruto's waist.

"Is love me."

Naruto looked at him as Sasuke chuckled, "Baka. All you had to do was ask."

He quieted any words from Naruto by crushing his lips with the blonde's as he grinned, the thoughts of what he wanted to do with Naruto played through his head.

Oh yes. Sasuke wouldn't mind playing slave. But Naruto was going to be in for a surprise later that night.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**See what happens when I'm left alone for too long.**

**I write the weirdest things.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Messages are always good. But please no flames.**

**I wrote this just for fun.**


End file.
